


Ray Of Sunshine

by Terisutaen (orphan_account)



Series: Events in Stylesville [2]
Category: Bratz
Genre: Best Friends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drama, F/F, Fluff, Friendship/Love, High School, One Shot, Romantic Friendship, Skipping Class, Wordcount: Over 1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6581176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Terisutaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh, what in Stylesville was the problem now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ray Of Sunshine

The first few classes had been boring thus far, despite the fact that Raya actually enjoyed learning a whole lot. She missed her best friends, and being without their company all morning only seemed to frustrate Raya more and more. She wanted to be active, vocal, she wanted to be crazy. Although, it was fortunate that her next lesson was gym class, and not to mention one of her best friends were also in the same class as her, too. With that, Raya was excited; she wore a beaming smile along her cherry-pink lips as she squirmed faintly at the mere thought of spending time with her at last. However, upon approaching the girls' locker room, Raya proceeded to limp and hobble, given that she may have sprained her ankle. She was walking lamely, which was an obvious sign that she had indeed sprained her ankle. She was still clad in her polka dot blue skirt, her yellow and black t-shirt, and burger-themed shoes. Yes, stylish shoes which had a burger design. It was clear that she was no longer taking part in gym class; despite she loved sports a whole lot. Raya was a natural goofball of energy; of course she would love gym class.

Oh, what in Stylesville could be the problem now?

"Oh, hey there, Sun Rayz!" Cloe smiled sweetly as she draped her slender arms about Raya's torso lovingly; embracing Raya from behind the moment she noticed the girl hunched up beside her personal locker. Cloe approached her shortly after she finally changed into her gym clothes for this lesson, which were an old pair of knee-length shorts with an army pattern printed on the material, along with a plain sky blue t-shirt and a pair of blue and pink trainers. Cloe wore her hair in bunches, two platinum blonde locks trailing down her back. Cloe pressed her chest into Raya's back, giggling faintly as she did so. However, her smile soon dropped the minute she noticed Raya's limp. "...Raya, what's wrong with your ankle?!" Cloe panicked, hiding her frowning lips behind a few fingertips, gasping.

Cloe naturally cared for her best friends, even fearing if they may end up emotionally hurt or physically injured. Even if Raya was the newest girl in the Bratz group, Cloe still thought of her as a sister nonetheless. Upon viewing her limping leg, Cloe's heart started to race, to thump out of her chest dramatically. What was wrong with Raya? The same question kept on popping up in her head over and over again, she was almost speechless. Even if it was merely a sprained ankle, Cloe still treated the problem like as if it was a major crisis. As overdramatic as she was, of course she would worry endlessly over her best friend's sprained ankle. Despite her attractive looks, Cloe was, at heart, a brainless beauty to be exact.

Cloe cared for Raya; she cared about her a lot.

At this point Raya simply wanted to embrace the girl that held her from behind, she wanted to squeeze her tightly in a warm and loving cuddle, but unfortunately she had to endure the pain residing within her ankle instead. She lightly shot a glimpse over her shoulder towards the other female, as her golden-coloured locks followed with the motion. She bit down onto her bottom lip as she thought of what to tell her. "U-Um... I... I was running in the corridor... and then I tripped..." Raya finally answered in a quiet tone, stuttering at first as she tried to explain the entire situation inside out. "I tripped on my way here; I just couldn't wait to finally see you, Angel." Raya's lips now widened into a small smile as she uttered the last few words, even a dusting of crimson stained her cheekbones at the response she gave. "I guess I can't partake in class now... I think we have soccer practice anyway... or something like that... indoors." Raya simply shrugged, pulling a face as she did so.

"You poor, poor thing..." Cloe pouted, moments before slipping Raya's right-arm around over her shoulder, helping Raya support herself, and taking the weight on the side with the sprained ankle. "You're sweet for rushing to me but kinda dumb too, tripping like that, you know." Cloe teased while giving Raya's head a little pat, trying to lighten the mood somewhat. "C'mon, let's get you to the nurse, okay?" Cloe smiled at her reassuringly, beginning to walk her out the double doors, now helping her down the narrow corridor. Despite gym class was just about to start in a few approaching minutes, Raya was far more important than Cloe's favourite class, as Cloe believed. Raya needed her help, and Cloe wanted to help her.

With that, a summon of girlish giggles soon escaped Raya's lips the moment her and her best friend exited the gym doors, she then swiftly turned to face the female beside her, only to plant a friendly peck onto her jawbone sweetly. A basic door was beside them, it had a label which read 'storage room', nothing at all fancy. Raya decided to take advantage of it; she quickly grabbed onto Cloe's wrist and soon dragged her into the room next door to them, pulling her into the storage closet with her. It was no surprise to Cloe that Raya would even attempt this; it was in her nature to be a goofball after all. In any case, she was known as the 'crazy' girl of the group.

"Huh?" Cloe gasped when Raya suddenly moved to kiss her on the chin, twirling as she did so and thus giving the sign that she was indeed faking a sprained ankle. "...W-what the heck, Sun Rayz?!" Cloe yelped as she was practically hauled into the closet by the other. It was not huge but it was a decent sized closet, albeit cramped. A cage of basketballs, some hurdles, yoga mats on the floor, a few tennis rackets, and one light bulb fixed on the ceiling surrounded the two. "Raya, explain yourself this instant!" Cloe pouted another time, puffing her cheeks up, trying to be intimidating but only looking adorable in the process.

It was no shock to Cloe that Raya would even attempt to kiss her on the cheek either, Raya often gave Cloe kisses as well as the other three girls of the group. Sometimes she would even greet their lips with a sweet kiss, too. She was never ashamed of it, she found it fun actually. As of now, Raya pulled Cloe to one clear corner of the storage extent, pulling down onto her wrist as she encouraged the other to sit down with her. Raya dramatically swooped down onto the yoga mat beneath her, now resting on her knees as her polka dot blue skirt puffed out as she sat down. She soon popped her bumblebee handbag into her lap. She looked up at Cloe with a cheerful beam dancing along her cherry-pink lips, eyeing her warmly with her sparkling hazel-grey hues. The pair of them now sat down on the yoga mat with each other, Raya shifted her form beside Cloe a little more, immediately draping an arm about hers as she nuzzled her head into Cloe's shoulder. It was almost mandatory that Cloe would end up snuggling with this ball of sunshine as well. Everywhere Raya went, a ray of sunshine would always follow. Those people that Raya wanted to frequently spend time with, she would always deliver them a wild adventure. She especially loved Cloe's company a lot; there was no doubt about that.

"You know why I did it!" Raya giggled with a chime, finally returning a response as she fluttered her eyelids shut, she continued on nuzzling her golden locks into the nook of Cloe's shoulder lovingly.


End file.
